iMiss You
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: I've created another sappy Seddie story once again during Business Math class. It's a cute one. How Sam and Freddie miss one another and wish to be dating again. And no duh, it happens!


Sam

…

I don't think I had ever felt the way I feel right now. Slightly lost. No one to hold me. No one to be there with me to feel, whole. I have to admit it, I miss Freddie. I miss his sweet smile he would shine whenever he saw me. I miss his teddy bear arms. I miss his scent, of hand sanitizer and cinnamon. I miss his lips. His addicting lips. I miss us and what we used to be. I close my eyes and dream of us. Lying on his bed. When he would read a book and tangle with my hair as I listen to my music. I would watch him smile as he realizes what songs I'm playing. Like, Grouplove or Meg & Dia. Bands we both like. Those are the moments I miss the most. Just us two. I remember the night we broke into Carly's and made out on Spencer's lawn. We both enjoyed that, if you get what I mean. We didn't go further but, the fake stars on the ceiling gave a feeling that I can't describe. It's, too memorable.

I miss Freddie.

I miss us.

Freddie

….

It hasn't been the same. And it's only been two weeks since the break-up. I'm still trying to hide my pain. I miss Sam. I miss her soft skin as it rubs against mine. I miss her silky hair that smells of summer fruits. Her forever deep blue eyes. That glimmer love and hope. I could look into them for, forever. I miss holding her in my arms. Her little slight movements as she starts to fall asleep. The moments we would share together on my bed. Just laying and talking, some kissing. I also miss her giggles. The ones that would come out whenever I surprised her. I would come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her on the neck. I miss her little gasps she would make as I kissed along her collar bone. Moving her long hair, exposing her skin. I remember one time after iCarly, Sam and I were both discussing weekend plans. Going to the movies and then going to Penelope's diner. Sam had the hint that we were going to kiss during the movie. I asked her for the sneak peek. I picked her up and she let out one of her giggles. I sat her on the tech cart and we proceeded to make out. I remember her little gasps as I kissed down her neck. That would be my second favorite memory of us.

I miss Sam.

I miss us.

POV

…

For once, nothing could stop Sam and Freddie from admitting that they miss each other. What they were. What they wanted to go back to. Boyfriend and girlfriend, that enjoyed their love for each other. Why did they listen to Carly? What does she know about love? All her recent relationships has ended with disaster. Why? Did Sam and Freddie question, why did they end it.

As the night sky fell upon Seattle, two old lovers were both walking in the park, thinking. Not knowing that one was only a yard away from the dividing trees. The night is cold. Both able to see their breaths. As they both head to the wishing fountain in the park. Sam's music blasts into her ears, unaware of her surroundings. Freddie had picked up his pace to the fountain so he could get home faster. Sam picked up her head for a moment and noticed a brunette boy. She immediately noticed that it was Freddie but she believes it's her imagination. She looks down and the up. She stops and pulls out her earbuds.

" Freddie?" She asks. Freddie stops walking and turns around. Seeing Sam stand before him. He sighs and smiles. A tear trickles down Sam's cheek. She chokes on the air as she starts to cry. She tries to stop but seeing Freddie stand before her made her emotional. Freddie takes a step closer and pulls her into his arms. She holds on to him and grasps on to his jacket.

" Please don't cry." Freddie says, stroking her hair.

" I miss you. I miss us. I miss everything." Sam says as she cries. " I just want it back to the way it was." Freddie brings his finger to her chin, bringing her eyes to his.

" It is back, to the way it is." Freddie reassures. Sam crashes her lips to his. Slowly snaking her arms around his neck. He keeps his hands on her waist. Deepening and savoring the kiss. Taking a short brief moment afterwards to look into each other's eyes.

" I miss you." They say in unison and continue to kiss.

They got what they both wanted. To be together, once again.


End file.
